Ruby bolts (e)
Enchanted ruby bolts are adamant bolts tipped with ruby bolt tips and enchanted with the spell Enchant Crossbow Bolt (Ruby) by a player with level 49 Magic. The spell enchants 10 ruby bolts at a time and uses 1 blood rune, 1 cosmic rune, and 5 fire runes. Enchanted ruby bolts are given the special power Blood forfeit ''which gives the bolts a chance of removing 20% of the opponent's ''current life points but at the cost of 10% of the player's current life points, rounded down. If the player has less than 10 life points, they will not take damage but damage is still dealt to their target. For example, even if the target has 750 total life points, if attacker has reduced its life points down to 20 life points and the ruby bolt (e)'s special occurs, it will only inflict 4 life points (20% of 20). The same is true if the attacker is not at maximum life points. A long, shrieking noise could be heard when this activates. This effect can be triggered with auto attacks and abilities, with abilities consuming one bolt per activation. The chance of the special attack occurring is increased upon the completion of the Elite Seers' Tasks. This enchantment is especially effective against opponents with a high number of life points, such as black dragons. These bolts are most often used in boss-hunting, commonly against God Wars Dungeon bosses such as Kree'arra, Commander Zilyana, especially Nex and the Queen Black Dragon. The previous highest hit recorded whilst using enchanted ruby bolts was for 2,000 on a Decaying Avatar during the Nomad's Requiem quest. With the release of Ritual of the Mahjarrat the max hit recorded has gone up to 3,000 on the Ice demons. }} Money making Other Uses Ruby bolts (e) are also used against the Corporeal Beast with a high ranged level. However, because of the beast's damage cap, the attack will only hit up to a maximum of 10,000, instead of the theoretical 40,000 life points. Other opponents with a very large number of life points against which the effect is useful include the avatars of Creation and Destruction from Soul Wars, as well as the Decaying avatar and Nomad from the quest Nomad's Requiem with a maximum life of 750 instead of the theoretical 2,000 life points. In addition the new Queen Black Dragon can take up to 1,000 life points damage from this effect.These are also good for Ice strykewyrms, which have 3,000 life points. They may also be used in certain situations against a Tormented Demon. In theory, one could hit up to 6,000 life points on Nex with the special effect of these bolts, which would make killing her much easier and could make trips as short as a few minutes, however, due to damage on her being capped at 500, this would be impossible to accomplish. Trivia * On 23 February 2010, a bug was leaked in which one could duplicate enchanted bolts but was patched on the same day. Many players were banned for using this glitch. * These bolts were untradeable when released, but a hidden update in 2007 made them tradeable. nl:Ruby bolts (e) fi:Ruby bolts (e) Category:Ammunition Ruby Bolts Enchanted Category:Items that have passive effects